Vehicles may be equipped with bumper assemblies and impact protection structures that elastically and plastically deform to absorb energy in the event of an impact. A number of standards and tests currently exist. Various organizations are introducing a number of pedestrian regulations and rating criteria for automotive vehicles. As one example, test methods have been developed to assess the protection of an adult pedestrian by simulating leg-impact conditions during a car-to-pedestrian impact. Such criteria can affect the rigidity or feel of the bumper assemblies.
Current vehicles are now receiving sensor assemblies located at a front of the vehicle, such as those used for impact sensing and/or cruise control. The sensor assemblies may include a relatively hard housing that can provide contact locations during impact testing. Further, the sensor assemblies may be located in proximity to bumper beam reinforcements, which can also provide a contact location. When the sensor assemblies come into contact with the bumper beam reinforcements during an impact test, a stroke of a leg impactor into a front of the vehicle may be shortened resulting in a spike in leg impactor deceleration values.
Accordingly, bumper assemblies are desired that provide controlled energy absorption under pedestrian leg impact testing conditions where a sensor assembly or other bumper beam contact component moves toward and may engage the bumper beam reinforcement under pedestrian leg impact testing conditions.